User blog:John Pan/Chrysaor-class
'' On one side of the spears, the dolphin warriors parted to let someone through. He appeared to be fully human, but from the way the dolphins fell back before him ,he was clearly the leader. He ws dressed in Greek combat armor- sandals, kilt, and greaves, a breastplate decorated with elaborate sea monster designs- and everything he wore was gold. Even his sword, a Greek blade like Riptide, was gold instead of bronze.(...) What really made Percy nervous was the guy's helmet. His visor was a full face mask fashioned like a gorgon's head- curved tusks, horrible features pinched into a snarl, and golden snake hair curling around the face. (..) The golden warrior chuckled. With a flick of his blade, faster than Percy could follow, he smacked Riptide out of Percy's hand and sent it flying into the sea.'' He might as will have thrown Percy's lungs into the sea, because suddenly Percy couldn't breath. He'd never been disarmed so easily. -The Mark of Athena The FCI needed a small, stealthy patrol boat to keep unwanted visitors from their coastline. Yes, the Lawless Zones need (and have) enforcement. Named after the son of Medusa and Poseidon- the feared “Golden Sword” of the Mediterranean sea. Type: Missile Boat Internal Designation: Patrol Boat Displacement: 60 Tons Number: 100 in 2034 Purpose The Chrysaor-class is designed to keep the shorlines of sensitive areas belonging to the FCI free of pirates, aircraft and other boats. Capacity The Chrysaor-class has no carrying capacity. Anti-Surface Suite The Chrysaor-class has a retractable X-band multipurpose radar. This provides it with the capability to track and target up to 20 targets in the air and on the surface. Rafael Typhoon (2) The Chrysaor-class can carry two Rafael Typhoon autocannons in it's weapons module behind the bridge. The two Rafaels are fired by two individual crew, and find their targets via a FLIR suite. It can pump out a steady stream of 30mm shells at targets on the surface and in the air. Hsung-Feng III (2) To provide anti-ship firepower, the Chrysaor-class mounts two Hsung-Feng III Supersonic medium-long range AShMs. Powered by a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, the HF-III is capable of striking a target 220 kilometers away traveling at Mach 2. Anti-Air Suite The Chrysaor-class has a retractable X-band multipurpose radar. This provides it with the capability to track and target up to 20 targets in the air and on the surface. Arachne Battery True anti-aircraft firepower for the Chysaor-class comes in the form of two Arachne MLUs bolted together. This provides the patrol boat with four Python-5s and four Derby AAMs. The Derby missile provides defense against enemy aircraft up to 35 kilometers away. It is a radar-guided ECCM-equipped medium-range air-to-air missile adapted for surface use. The Python-5 is one of Rafael's most outstanding dogfighting IIR missiles. It also has excellent maneuverability. Anti-Submarine Suite The Chrysaor-class carries nothing to protect or alert it of submarines. Upgrades A) FLIR To provide the Chrysaor-class with better sensory when its radar is retracted, a FLIR sphere is tacked on above the boat's bridge, providing it thermal detection capability. Protection The Chrysaor-class has a treated hardened steel hull to provide it with basic kinetic protection from light cannon shells. In addition, it carries a basic ECM suite as well as flare and chaff launchers. Propulsion The Chrysaor-class is powered by two pumpjets on either side of the inner hull. These provide it with more silent operation than regular propellers, and can push the catamaran to a maximum of 60 knots. Range is capped at 300 kilometers. Category:Blog posts